Chloe Beale You're my Flashlight
by RandomShipsForPitchPerfect
Summary: Beca Mitchell searched for three years for the perfect song to describe her love for Chloe Beale, after three long years and a freshman with some good lyrics showed up. She had her song. Now her task was to wow the ginger. A short BeChloe Fic, ENJOY!


Beca Mitchell was no open book, she kept to herself and didn't ever hesitate to be on her own. All of that changed though her freshman year of college when she met Chloe Beale. From the moment she exchanged glances at the activities fair, to harmonizing naked in the shower, and the small moments the senior made her year worth it. She was dating Jesse but only did so since she knew Chloe would never fall for the alternative girl with horrid ear monstrosities.

* * *

Three years passed and this senior became a three time super senior, causing Beca's crush on her to only grow and become harder to conceal from all the others. Chloe Beale was more than her Titanium at times, she was so much more to her. But what? She came up with countless songs on playlists and went through USB to USB of remixes but never figured out the perfect song for the bubbly, outgoing ginger she had fallen for. That was until this year, the year the Bella's youngest member joined and sang the song she had been searching for. A song she titled, _Flashlight._

Beca had called Emily up to her room late one night, Fat Amy was out getting a slushie taking longer than it should but in this case it was perfect for her. Hearing footsteps come up the stairs the brunette smiled warmly seeing the youngest Bella, Emily appear.

"Beca did I do something wrong?" She blurted, "I mean if I did I am really sorry. I can make it up to you Beca, I swear just please, please, please! Don't kick me off the Bella's. This is my dream!" The younger girl panicked/pleaded to the older sitting before her

Beca laughed softly, "Hold up Junk." She started and the younger looked at her. "I just called you up to ask of a favor."

Emily let out a long sigh of relief and nodded with a gesture for Beca to proceed.

"I was wondering if I could sing your song to-"Beca stopped herself unsure if she wanted to tell the girl or not. Emily did sometimes fail to keep her mouth shut, especially after she spilled Amy sneaking out with Bumper. "To someone..like dedicate it to them…"

Emily just looked at Beca with a confused look and twiddled her fingers.

"My song Beca? Out of like all of your remixes and real artists you want to use my songs?" The freshman peeped out after processing it

Beca nodded, "I've been searching for a song for three years and yours is everything I wanted. This person is my Flashlight."

"But what about Jesse?" Emily said slowly

Beca chuckled nervously, "I dumped him."

Emily just nodded and looked down for a few moments before looking up with bright eyes, "you can use my song."

* * *

Chloe Beale packed the rest of her bags on the end of her final day in Barden. She collapsed on her bed and thought of everything that had happened over the past year. The closeness she finally felt with everyone after their downfall. Remembering the night they all were in the tent tears brimmed her eyes, she had technically told Beca she liked her but in the wrong way. She screwed up what could have been a great relationship with the Alt. Girl with Mad-Lib Beats as Aubrey called her. Beca had stolen her heart the year the younger girl arrived, but she couldn't have Jesse's girl. Her heart yearned but she knew it wouldn't be worth dreading. The gingers thoughts were interrupted when Emily came into her room.

"Hey Chloe, Beca wants you down in the backyard. At the gazebo." Emily smiled, hiding something from the co-captain

"Right now?" She whined, Emily nodded than ran down the stairs

Chloe rubbed her eyes and got up. What was she walking into?

* * *

As the ginger walked down the stairs she saw that there were no lights outside where Emily had told her to go. Slowly she approached the outside door and walked out, unaware of the brunette's actions ahead.

Emily stepped infront of Chloe with an excited smile and a small flashlight in one hand, taking the older girl's hand with her free one. She led her to the beginning of the path that led to the gazebo. Emily then left her there and retreated to a spot a few steps away from her.

"Emily what's going on?" Chloe asked slowly, looking around the darkness of the starless sky. The entire moment confusing her until she heard the Bella's start a song.

Ashley and Jessica started du-du's low to high on a small scale as Lily, Flo, and Fat Amy hummed the melody softly. Emily's voice emerged above them softly. As they do so they wave small flashlights above their heads.

 _ **When tomorrow comes  
I'll be on my own  
Feeling frightened of  
The things that I don't know  
When tomorrow comes**_

Emily continued with a stronger voice, Cynthia Rose and Stacie back her up, turning their flashlights on when they join.

 _ **Tomorrow comes  
Tomorrow comes**_

 _ **And though the road is long**_  
 _ **I look up to the sky**_  
 _ **And in the dark I found, I lost hope that I won't fly**_  
 _ **And I sing along, I sing along, and I sing along**_

As the chorus comes up the Bella's begin to clap to the rhythm. Chloe watching in awe, she looks at all the Bella's wondering where Beca was.

 _ **I got all I need when I got you and I  
I look around me, and see a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes  
Can't lie, it's a sweet life  
Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
Cause you're my flash light (flash light)  
You're my flash light (flash light), you're my flash light**_

Emily continues on her own as Cynthia Rose and Stacie turn off their flashlights and walk off.

 _ **Ooh**_

 _ **I**_ _**see the shadows long beneath the mountain top**_  
 _ **I'm not afraid when the rain won't stop**_  
 _ **'Cause you light the way**_  
 _ **You light the way, you light the way**_

Lights appear on the path to the gazebo where Cynthia Rose and Stacie stand side by side, joining Emily for the chorus once again with all their flashlights still waving above them.

 _ **I got all I need when I got you and I  
I look around me, and see a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes  
I can't lie, it's a sweet life  
Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
(Light light light you're my flash light)  
Light light you're my flash light  
Light light light light light, oh  
(Light light light you're my flash light)  
You're my flash, oh**_

Cynthia Rose and Stacie step aside and Beca beams over to Chloe and serenades Chloe on her own the chorus again. Emily, Stacie and Cynthia Rose being her echoes. Chloe watching the brunette closely.

 _ **I got all I need when I got you and I  
I look around me, and see a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes  
I can't lie, it's a sweet life  
Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
(You're my flashlight)  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
Cause you're my flash light  
Cause you're my flash light  
You're my flash light**_

Beca walked down the path from the gazebo to Chloe as the others sang the melody softly as she made her slow strides.

 _ **Ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh oh oh**_

Beca was now face to face with Chloe, taking her hands slowly in her own she sang out softly to her.

 _ **You're my flash light  
Light light  
You're my flash light  
Light light ye-yeah**_

"Beca what is all this?" Chloe muttered, tears glazing over her crystal blue eyes.

Clearing her throat Beca smiled shyly, _"Chloe Beale. You're my Flashlight."_


End file.
